A True Miracle (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a crisp morning over the forest, and in the Smurf Village all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were busy doing their various duties. Smurfette meanwhile was busy sweeping the floors of her house, happily humming the Smurf song. Saviour came downstairs holding a backpack, after picking up a few things. "Where are you smurfing off to?" Smurfette asked. "Uncle Hefty has organized a hike and I'm smurfing along with him!" Saviour answered. "Just remember to take care!" Smurfette said, sternly. "Yes, Auntie Smurfette," Saviour said, before leaving. As she closed the door, Hero returned after performing his daily village observation. "Where are you smurfing off to?" Hero asked Saviour. "Uncle Hefty has organized a hike and I'm smurfing along with him!" Saviour answered. "Just remember to keep safe," Hero said. "I know, Papa Smurf, Auntie Smurfette has already told me," Saviour said. "Anyway, just enjoy yourself!" Hero said. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said. Hero gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and she went on her way. Hero soon opened the door, "Hi, Smurfette!" he called. "Hero! You're back!" Smurfette rejoiced, as they both shared a passionate kiss. "Did you smurf anything wrong during your observation?" Smurfette asked. "Nope, nothing wrong, and that means this smurf has more free time to smurf with you," Hero responded. Smurfette smiled, before Hero noticed something on a chair that she had been working on. "I see you've been smurfing something?" Hero asked. "Yeah!" Smurfette responded. "Can this smurf see what it is?" Hero asked again. "Sure!" Smurfette replied, as she showed him what she was knitting. Hero noticed that it was a pair of baby booties. "Why have you knitted something for a baby? There're no baby Smurfs in this village," Hero asked. "That's why... Hero... I was suggesting...," Smurfette insisted, before Hero stopped her. "NO WAY!" Hero shouted. "What? You don't know what I'm smurfing about," Smurfette retorted. "I know what you mean... you want to smurf a baby," Hero miffed. "Well... why can't we?" Smurfette demanded. "I'll smurf you two reasons as to why!" Hero answered. "One: the two of us are too old to smurf a baby, and second: this smurf has already smurfed through that once. I don't want to smurf through it again." "Hero! I want to become a Mama Smurf! I thought you would be more supportive than this!" Smurfette said. Hero knew that he wasn't going to make Smurfette change her mind. "Smurfette, this smurf supports and respects your decision, but only Mother Nature can smurf you the blessing in order to make you a Mama Smurf!" Hero said. "Well, why don't we smurf a visit today?" Smurfette asked. "First of all, we need Papa Smurf's and Mother Smurfette's permission!" Hero said. "Well, let's go!" Smurfette answered excitedly. ... Meanwhile in Papa Smurf's lab, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were working on different formulas. "Are you sure this in the correct amount?" Papa Smurf asked. "Of course, don't you trust me?" Mother Smurfette replied. "I do!" Papa Smurf said. "Okay, here smurfs!" He dropped the ingredients into the cauldron and soon the color of the liquid went a bright green. "Has it worked?" Papa Smurf asked. "I'm checking the spellbook," Mother Smurfette responded. "Yes, it's worked." "Even in my old age, I'm still a good sorcerer!" Papa Smurf said proudly. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Papa Smurf called. Just then, Hero and Smurfette walked in. "Ah! Hero, Smurfette, what can we smurf for you today?" Mother Smurfette asked. "Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette... we want to smurf a child!" Hero answered. Papa Smurf was left shocked, while Mother Smurfette was very excited. "You two have only been married for 5 years and you're already wanting to smurf a baby?" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes!" Smurfette replied excitedly. "And we need your permission to visit Mother Nature." "Well, you two have my permission," Mother Smurfette rejoiced. "I hope Mother Nature blesses you." Papa Smurf was unsure on what to say. "Papa Smurf! Do we have your permission?" Hero asked. "Well...," Papa Smurf answered, sounding uneasy. "Come on, Papa Smurf! If these two want to smurf a family, why not let them?" Mother Smurfette said. Papa Smurf sighed. "Okay, you two have my permission." "Thank you, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette sang out. "We better get going, Smurfette!" Hero insisted, before they left the laboratory. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A True Miracle chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles